


Beach Games

by TheLastLynx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beach Holidays, Bingo, Bullshit Bingo, Buzzword Bingo, Community: dramionedrabble, Day At The Beach, Drinking, Drunk!Hermione, F/M, Silly!Ginny, Summer, Wine, la dolce vita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastLynx/pseuds/TheLastLynx
Summary: Ginny is bored and challenges Hermione to a not so innocent game of Buzzword Bingo. It gets even more interesting when two dapper Slytherins appear on the scene.Written for the Dramione FanFiction Forum Drabble Challenge.





	Beach Games

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece of nonsense was written for the Dramione FanFiction Forum Drabble Challenge (Beach/Blanket/Bingo/“You call these bikini bottoms?“ ). Although, I have to admit, the greatest challenge for me especially was the word count (100-1000 words) lol!
> 
> So, obligatory disclaimer, I own nothing, JRK does; I hope you enjoy this anyway!

 

 

 

 

 

 

The blazing August sun burned down mercilessly and contrasted with the deep, calm _azzurro_ of the sea that, just like them, lay there, lazy and tranquil, too exhausted to move in the midday heat.

A band of teenage girls ran squealing into the waves; a couple of boys of the same age were careful not to be distracted from their game of kicking the ball around.

It was a peaceful day in the Italian Calabria.

“I’m bored.”

The brunette stretched out languidly on the red and gold blanket looked up from the “bit of light reading” she’d packed for their vacation (Joyce’s _Finnegans Wake_ ) and looked at her auburn haired friend. Ginny who had not bothered with any kind of reading material (“It’s called a vacation, Hermione!”) frequently found herself both with nothing to do and largely ignored whenever they went down to the beach.

It was supposed to be a fun, relaxing holiday after all; no boys, no men, no wizards. What Ginny had failed to realise was just how very boring relaxing was, actually.

But Hermione was nothing if not a good friend. “Okay, Ginny, what do you want to do?” And she tucked the book away.

“Let’s play a game.”

“A game?” The brunette asked sceptically.

“Yes, Hermione, a game. Let’s go for a match of buzzword bingo.”

“Buzzword Bingo? Do we need to get _buzzed_ for that?” Hermione chuckled.

“No– well, actually, that’s a great idea!” And before the brunette could utter a word of protest, her friend had jumped up and rushed off. Before she even knew it, Ginny had returned with four bottles of the local _Cirò Bianco_.

“So,” the ginger witch stated matter-of-factly as she filled two conjured wine glasses to the brim, “for our buzzwords, let’s use things that’ll happen on the beach.”

Hermione nipped on her glass. “Alright, then,” she agreed. Maybe there was some fun to be had, after all.

* * *

About half an hour later they were deliciously sloshed. Feeling extraordinarily bold, Hermione had just decided to rid herself of her camisole (“I don't want any tan lines!”) and now lay bare-breasted on her stomach (Ginny’s very delicate, very British skin, on the other hand, had to remain covered by layers of clothes and several sunblocking spells). Both witches were giggling uncontrollably.

“Oh, there’s another!” Ginny exclaimed gleefully, “a couple kissing. Ugh, look at that tongue…” she shuddered.

“Doesn’t seem like he actually knows what he’s about, does he.” Hermione laughed.

“No. Ugh,” Ginny agreed. She glanced at her card. “Oh! I almost have a _Bingo_!” The redhead hoped that ‘bloke with ridiculous hat’ would happen soon. She was a sportswomanm after all, and competitive to a fault.

“Almost,” Hermione nodded and ticked off one of the boxes. All that she still needed was ‘Bloke using lame pickup line’. Sure, she was glad that so far both of them had been spared by ridiculous advances. However, Hermione, too, always liked to win.

Just as Ginny reached to open _bottiglia numero tre_ and Hermione readjusted her position as not to squish her breasts whilst keeping them covered, a shadow fell over them.

“Well, well, well. What have we here,” a familiar voice sneered.

“Two birds in the sun, it appears,” another chuckled.

“Though, they do look a bit ruffled, don’t they?” the first voice mocked.

Perplexed, both Ginny and Hermione looked up (albeit the latter a bit gingerly; she did _not_ want to flash anyone, after all).

Towering over them were the dapper figures of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, both in almost identical summer linen suits. While Zabini was a tasteful image of contrasts, dark against light, Malfoy seemed to be a symphony of pastels, creams and light blues and greys covered him from head to toe. His appearance was topped by a classic Panama Borsalino.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. They instantly burst out in giggles.

“Bingo!” they cried, simultaneously.

“Let me see that,” the competitive redhead demanded, the wizards quite forgotten.

“See, I’ve got a horizontal _Bingo_ : ‘ _Couple kissing’_ , ‘ _Somebody trying to sell us sunglasses’_ , ‘ _Someone getting hit with the football square in the face’_ , ‘ _Boys splashing water at girls’_ , and, finally, ‘ _Bloke using lame pickup line’_!” The brunette smirked smugly.

“That was not a pickup line!” protested Malfoy.

“Sure,” Hermione mocked.

“Well, it was, actually,” Blaise shrugged nonchalantly. “How could we not? I mean, you practically naked, Granger!”

“I am not naked!” she huffed scandalised, “I’m wearing bikini bottoms!”

“You call these bikini bottoms?” Blaise laughed and glanced at her barely covered buttocks. “Well, who am I to judge. And we’re certainly not complaining, are we Malfoy.” Malfoy reddened and muttered something unintellegible under his breath.

“Okay,” Ginny said, “But I’ve also got a Bingo. Except my last is ‘ _Bloke with ridiculous hat’_.”

“Hey!” the blond protested, again.

“Well,” Blaise intercepted, “the hat is definitely _not_ ridiculous; it’s called style, Weasley.” He flashed Ginny a cheeky grin. “So, Granger wins.”

Hermione shot Ginny a triumphant smile.

“Very well then,” the redhead grumbled. But then an idea struck. She jumped up and grabbed Hermione’s clothes. “Good luck going back to our place, NOT naked!” and she sprinted off, cackling like a maniac.

Blaise was the first to react. “Ginevra, wait!” and he chased after the auburn beauty.

Malfoy, however, remained at Hermione’s side, smirking. He looked like the cat that got the cream.

“What, Malfoy? You’re not offering to be my knight in shining armour?” Hermione purred, raising an eyebrow.

“No, I don’t think so,” he mused and bent down to crouch next to her.

“What both of our narrow friends fail to realise is that all you need, is a wand,” he smirked and retrieved just that from the depths of her beach bag.

“Hey! That’s mine! Give it back,” Hermione demanded, panicking slightly.

“Hmm, I don’t think so. Unless…” and the blond wizard grinned even wider, mischief alight in his eyes roaming over her barely covered body, “what about a little game, Granger?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you've probably noticed, this is unbeta'ed. Changed a few minor things since it was originally uploaded. Hope you enjoyed nevertheless. Cheers, Lynx xx


End file.
